


Between two Loverboys

by eekZlee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Bi)Lance, (Gay)Keith, (Or is it?), (Pan)Matt, (not of the kinky kind), (yet), Also Matt and Keith kinda forgot they met before shhhhh im sorry, BOM Keith, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Matt lives in the castle, Polyamory, Reunion, Sparring, Violence, eventually, gay thoughts(eventually), i forgot too, i might edit it later to have less because holy shit i cant watch my language, keith has a galra mark, ketih comes back for a while, large amount of cursing, possible nsfw, spoiler: they all three end up dating each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eekZlee/pseuds/eekZlee
Summary: Keith comes back to visit the team, and meets a new member of the castle. Matt has a lot of pretty people to admire. Lance doesn't like having a competitor for the loverboy title. Shit ensues.





	1. Welcome Back

Lance was ecstatic. The rest of the team was excited, too, but nobody could match Lance’s internal level of giddiness. The occasion had started to come up less and less, turning from a visit every few weeks for a few days, to maybe a few hours every three or four  _ months.  _ It was a surprise that this could even be managed at this time, but much appreciated

 

Keith was coming back for a full six weeks, still on call for the Marmora, but this was the longest he’s been able to be off-duty to be with the team. 

 

There was only one person on the ship that was slightly confused as to what was going on, since nobody actually kept him in the loop. It slipped Pidge’s mind to tell Matt that one of their paladins(or ex-paladin, supposedly) was coming and hasn’t been seen in such a long span of time. It was surprising, really. Hunk was planning a huge dinner for everyone on Keith’s return, even helping Pidge set up whatever alien movies they could scavenge and translate to watch in the lounge. Allura and Coran seemed unphased to the rest, but to themselves, they couldn’t stop chattering excitedly about Keith’s return. Matt just didn’t really question some of the things going on around him, especially with Shiro catching up with him on their hardships and adventures in space by themselves. 

 

Small ship docked into the castle, Keith already sneaks into the castle to surprise everyone. Allura and Coran were already scheming for him to come earlier than expected, hijacking previous plans for the others. Slipping down the halls of the castle, watching cautiously for anyone in sight, Keith proceeded to his room. He was able to make it quick, changing out of his Marmora gear to switch into his more regular attire.  _ Damn, it’s been so long since I’ve worn this. _ Keith examined himself in his bathroom mirror, flattening the wrinkles out of his shirt and playing with his hair. Keith looked at his face, putting a hand on his cheek where a mark had started forming, like one of his mother’s.  _ I wonder what they’ll think of this.  _ He felt almost nervous, but shook his head as well as the anxiety right away. 

 

He snuck back out of his room, making his way to the lounge quietly. He looked into the lounge, all around the room, and before he could think about hopping onto the couch, he saw a stranger come into the lounge. His eyes went wide.  _ An intruder? Coran and Allura didn’t tell me about anything like this, they don’t even know yet.  _ Pure instinct kicked in as he bolted into the lounge and pounced onto the man’s back, slamming him to the floor. 

 

The man yelped, Keith’s arms making a move to put him in a choke-hold, nearly immobilizing him before he got flipped over. Now the stranger was straddling him, forearm pressed hard on Keith’s throat. Keith’s hand reached for the back of the man’s head, tangling his fingers into his scalp and yanking him back, a startled scream coming from his opponent. Keith jumped onto his feet, watching the man roll over and hold the back of his head in pain. With him on his side, Keith quickly pushed the man onto his stomach fully and pressed his knee into his spine, grabbing his wrists and pinning them tight behind his back. 

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Keith growled, glaring at the back of the man’s head. 

 

“Shit--Not so  _ tight,  _ fuck.” He groaned, wriggling, only making Keith tighten his grip. 

 

“Answer the question, what are you doing in the castle? Who  _ are you _ ?” 

 

“ _ Jesus.” _ The man hissed, eyes clenching. “ _ Matt _ . My name is  _ Matt.  _ And I should be asking you why  _ you’re _ in the castle!” 

 

“I live here!” Keith scoffed. 

 

“Well I haven’t seen you around since  _ I’ve _ been here!” Matt turned his head, frowning at him. 

 

“Excuse you--” Keith stopped speaking, eyes finally focusing on the features of his face. He squinted. “ _ Pidge? _ ”

 

“No, it’s Matt. Pidge is--” He halted, lips tightening to avoid saying too much. Keith let go of his wrists and slid his knee off his back, sitting on him instead. 

 

“Your sister. You’re her brother she’s been looking for across  _ galaxies _ . Holy shit.” Keith felt his breath leave him all of a sudden, everything clicking into place. 

 

“... Precisely.” Matt brought his arms forward, stretching them forward and wincing slightly. He was caught off-guard as the boy on him started chuckling, then all out laughing himself to tears. 

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, how did I not see that  _ sooner _ ? You look like nearly the same person!” He rolled over and laid onto the floor next to Matt, suppressing his laughs with his hand clutched over his mouth and stomach. 

 

Matt grinned, quirking a brow. 

 

“Well you know who I am, but I still don’t know who this stranger that’s apparently lived here long before me and has been on top of me in three different ways within the past fifteen minutes.” 

 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Keith finally calmed his laughter, reaching his hand out to Matt to shake. “I’m Keith. I used to be a paladin.” 

 

Matt took his hand and shook it, keeping his hand in a hold as his mind clicked as well. 

 

“We’ve met before, we were both on that mission with other rebels! You were the one that--” 

Suddenly they were both cut off to their moment, interrupted by Lance, yelling. 

“Keith!” He looked up at Lance, smiling and pulling his hand free from Matt’s grip to sit up. 

 

“Lance, great to see you too.” Keith rose up, immediately pulled into a tight hug. His smile widened. “Miss me that much, huh?” 

 

Lance pulled back to look at him, still holding Keith’s arms. 

 

“Gee, Keith, maybe a little since I haven’t seen one of my  _ dearest friends _ for what feels like years. Glad to know you’re totally just as thrilled!” He rolled his eyes, Keith poking his chest. 

 

“Hey, I missed you too! I missed all of you assholes, don’t even pretend like I only missed your dumb face.” 

 

Lance gasped, “ _ My  _ dumb face? My face is anything but  _ dumb, _ it is gorgeous, flawless, and an absolute blessing to this universe. And have you seen  _ your  _ face? What’s with that mark there?” He made a move to poke Keith’s cheek, his hand being promptly slapped away as Keith panicked. Only a little. 

 

“Shut up. It’s, uh. It’s new.” Keith stepped back from him, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

 

“Okay. It… It doesn’t look bad on you.” Lance could only respond even more awkwardly. 

 

Matt cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself. 

 

“Lance, nobody told me that we were going to have a reunion recently.” 

 

Lance slapped his forehead, cursing. 

 

“Seriously? It’s all everyone’s been hyped about and planning! Not even Pidge?” 

 

“Not even Pidge.” 

 

“I heard my name, are you talking shit?” Pidge came in with Hunk behind her, almost as if on cue. 

 

“Yep, but you’re ruining the fun now.” Keith jested at her, grinning again. 

 

“Keith!” Hunk was already teary eyed, smiling at him. He threw his arms open. “You come here, I’ve done all the effort, you put some in too, buddy!” 

 

Keith laughed and nodded, taking his hands out of his pocket and hurrying over to Hunk and wrapping his arms around his teammate. Hunk held him tightly and lifted him, keeping him close to his chest. 

 

“Gosh, I’ve missed your brooding so much, you have no idea.” Hunk put him down and let go, patting his shoulder. “I missed having someone that’s actually  _ quiet  _ and keeps Lance occupied, this kid does not stop, I swear. Every day, he’s always bothering someone!” 

 

“Hey! That’s not true, people enjoy my company!” 

 

Keith grinned, giving everyone looks as they gave one back before laughing. 


	2. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is jealous AND in denial, who'd've thunk?

“You almost killed my brother just seeing him. This is why I have trust issues, Keith.”

 

“Hey, I was ready to defend the castle! I was worried for you guys! Does nobody appreciate what I do for the sake of everyone’s safety?”

 

“I appreciated it, especially the part that includes you--” “Matt. Stop it, I don’t want to hear about yours and Keith’s straddling.” Pidge groaned, glaring at her brother.

 

“Woah, woah, _woah._ Keith, you didn’t tell me that you were… Doing _that--_ ” Lance started, but was quickly cut off by Keith.

 

“It’s not like _that,_ Lance. Chill, it was in combat. I was just restraining him!”

 

“Kinky.” Hunk chimed in.

 

“Hey--!”

 

“I was into it.” Matt grinned, Pidge smacking his arm and grimacing.

 

“ _Gross._ ” Pidge hissed at him, Keith covering his embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

 

“Okay, I think we’ve caught up enough. I’m going to my room, if any of you touched anything in there, I’m killing all of you.” Keith rose up and walked away, the others following suit between chattering. Hunk and Pidge headed to the kitchen together while Lance left for his own room and Matt was left idling around in the lounge.

 

Matt fiddled with his gloves, mind working and thoughts running through his head. He looked up and sighed softly.

 

_I’m gonna go follow him. Couldn’t hurt to try._

 

He started walking in the direction Keith was headed, a little kick in his step.

 

______________

  


Lance was screaming in his head. He was on his bed, arms raised and palms pressing into his cheeks.

 

_Didn’t tell me you were doing_ that _, real classy, Lance._

 

His head was hurting from his frustrations, eyes threatening to tear up. Lance felt ridiculous. It was only teasing, of course Keith wouldn’t do such a thing with someone he _barely knew._ Why did Lance care so much, anyway? He asked himself that over and over, trying to justify it as only concern for his _friend_ , his comrade, his teammate. Part of him knew he was lying to himself, but the other part of him was grasping straws to blame something else.

 

_Matt._

 

He started it, Matt made everything… Suggestive, putting thoughts in Lance’s head. Lance liked that everyone had their own thing, and Matt was different from him, more experienced and maybe he had more knowledge than Lance did. But Lance liked the _loverboy_ title, and quite honestly was a little possessive to keep it. Lance knew he has so many other great qualities, but this is just one of the things he didn’t want to lose. Not to Matt.

 

_I don’t like him._

 

Just like that, Lance sat up and decided Matt was not going to be _his_ best friend. He was going to annoy the hell out of him. Especially if he gets anywhere _close_ to Keith.

 

______________

  


Matt was close to Keith. They sat on Keith’s bed, right next to each other, Matt holding his knees and looking at Keith with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to apologize if I was too forward or crewd with my teasing. That probably wasn’t a good way to welcome you back to the castle with all of your friends around.”

 

“Matt, it’s really fine. Trust me, Lance has done worse.” Keith grinned, the man next to him letting out a soft chuckle.

 

“I know, he’s got quite the smooth talk. He's charming.”

 

“I guess he is a bit charming in his own way.” Keith leaned back to lie on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

It was quiet for a moment, still and serene. Both of the young men were breathing gently, Keith interrupting the silence after a minute.

 

“Hey, I'm just gonna be straight forward and ask but…” He closed his eyes, cheeks warming. “Are you into dudes, at all?”

 

Matt was quiet, only raising suspense for a second before answering with a nonchalant, “Yep.”

 

Keith sat up and looked at him, squinting.

 

“What does 'yep’ mean?”

 

“That I likes guys. I don't _just_ like guys, of course. I like all kinds of people.” Matt shrugged and smiled wide. “Any reason for that sudden question?”

 

Keith flushed more, ears burning slightly.

“Um--” The door was knocked on hard, Shiro calling them out for dinner.


	3. More Glaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't help being an asshole.

After dinner and a small get together with the entire castle’s residents, everyone retired to their respective spaces for the night. As Matt settled in his bed, he couldn’t help huffing in slight annoyance. 

 

Dinner was good, nothing spectacular, but it was good! Banter was fun, especially with Keith joining in. Everyone shared stories of what Keith and them missed out on in absence, but one person in particular seemed almost irritated when Keith and Matt talked directly to one another. Or even if Matt simply  _ smiled  _ at Keith. Lance was glaring at Matt for most of the evening, and it was getting a little under his skin and confusing as to why Lance would have a problem with him suddenly. They got along really well, actually, but apparently something about Keith’s return has made him change somehow.

 

Matt rolled over in his bed, curling into his blankets. 

 

_ Maybe I was filling Keith’s ‘pal’ role for Lance, so now that he’s back, Lance can’t have two close buddies.  _ The thought made him disappointed, but if Lance wanted to be grumpy at him for a while, it’ll pass. 

 

____________________

 

“Lance, what the hell was that?” 

 

Lance looked at Hunk innocently, voice soft, “What the hell was what?”

 

Hunk raised his brows at him and narrowed his gaze. 

“You,  _ glaring  _ at Matt since dinner. You were literally fine with him when we were greeting Keith!” 

 

He sputtered and scoffed at Hunk, embarrassment heating his face.

 

“I was not glaring at him!” Lance lied, knowing damn well he was.  _ I can do worse than glare. _

 

Pidge piped up, an amused but stern look on her face.

 

“Lance, that is literally the same look you’ve given him for hitting on Allura--”

 

“It’s disrespectful to talk to a princess like that--” 

 

At that, Pidge gaped at him, Hunk interrupting them.

 

“He only said she was pretty! You have said  _ very  _ inappropriate suggestive pick up lines to her before, Lance, don’t even pretend like Shiro hasn’t been close to kicking your ass for it.” 

 

Lance shut his mouth, unable to retort. 

 

“You know we’re right. What did Matt do, anyway, that has you in such a twist?” 

Pidge pat his shoulder gently, “I know my brother, he can be frustrating. But you can’t be a jerk just to be a jerk. If it’s a problem that needs handled, we need to take care of it.” 

 

_ Damn it.  _ Now Lance felt horrible,  _ childish _ , throwing a little tantrum over nothing. 

 

“It’s really stupid.” He admitted aloud, looking anywhere but Hunk or Pidge. 

 

“We won’t judge you  _ that  _ hard, Lance. We’re here to help.” Hunk grinned. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” 

 

Lance whined, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“Alright. But this is between us, and us  _ alone _ .” 

 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other a brief moment, taking in a breath before nodding at Lance, threading their pinkies to both of his. 

 

“Deal.” They said in unison.

 

__________

  
  


It’s been a little over a week since Keith had returned, and over that time, Lance had managed to get more jealous. He honestly thought that his venting with Hunk and Pidge would maybe relieve him of that feeling, maybe even make him know better. But he went right back to his disliking for Matt, somehow even stronger. 

 

Keith had started sparring with Matt, not surprising after their incident and Keith’s appreciation for a new opponent. Diversity is key, you won’t always be fighting the same person, especially with how many different  _ ways of fighting  _ there are across the entire, literal, endless universe. He liked to be ready for anything. 

 

But that meant Matt being close to Keith, which Lance definitely hated. Any time he saw the two walking down the halls, walking the opposite way from him, he’d find a way to  _ mistakenly  _ bump into Matt. Nothing too harsh, but enough contact for Lance to let his body language say  _ he does not fuck around.  _ Matt only apologizes and laughs, his smile showing off his shining teeth. 

_ Damn his beautiful smile.  _ Lance hated that even more. 

 

When the team ate together, if Matt sat close to Keith and was within Lance’s leg range, Matt may have or not gotten a few little kicks from a mysterious person who sat amongst them. He passed off his sudden jolts of surprise, as well as slight pain, as only leg cramps. 

 

_ Sneaky bastard.  _ In a way, Lance could be thankful that Matt lied,  _ knowing  _ he knew it was Lance kicking him. Pidge would have his head for his little acts of aggression.

 

When it was nearing nearly a week and a half since Keith returned, Matt came to  _ Lance  _ to sparr. He’d told Keith he wanted to see what Lance had in store, Keith glad that Matt was practicing with new partners and not questioning for a moment if they’ve sparred while he was with the Marmora. They had, many times. But those sessions were more horseplay than anything. 

 

Now, as they stood facing each other in the training room, they knew that this wasn’t going to be like the horsing around they’ve participated in. They stretched and got into position. Lance’s stare was dark, heart pounding in excitement and anticipation. Matt was sweating already, anxious. But he knew what he was doing, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail to avoid any foul play or mishaps with his locks flying every which way. 

 

Matt inhaled slowly, and breathed out slowly. 

 

“You ready, Lance?” His voice wavered slightly, making the boy in front of him smirk. 

 

“Oh, I’m ready. Are you sure that you are, you a little nervous?”

 

“Yeah, just a little… Worried that the healing pods won’t work on you after I’m done kicking your ass.” Matt shot back a grin, Lance growling under his breath. 

  
“It’s  _ on, _ ponytail.” 


	4. Tug and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt taps out.

Calling it sparring would be a flat-out lie, especially when Lance’s closed fist hit Matt in the gut full force, sending him reeling back. Matt skidded and charged forward at the other, swinging at his face, Lance dodging away and elbowing Matt’s spine to throw him to the ground. Lance quickly threw himself over Matt to pin him, only to have Matt completely slam him on his back, a strangled yell escaping his throat. 

 

They rolled on the ground together for a good five minutes, solid punches and scraping skin on the hard floor and biting nails, eventually ending up with Matt holding Lance in a tight choke hold, chest pressed close to his back. Lance scratched and hit at the arms wrapped around him, huffing heavily. 

 

“This is the part where you say  _ uncle _ , Lance! Come on, you’ve had enough--” Matt’s breath blew right into the younger boy’s ear, making Lance flinch away. 

 

“You--” The grip around his throat tightened. “Fffucking w- _ wish _ .” 

 

Matt grinned behind him, letting out a weak laugh. 

 

Suddenly, Lance swung himself forward, motion sending Matt upwards. Lance’s hand scrambled backwards to grip at something, finding Matt’s ponytail and tugging it. Matt let go and fell to the ground, shout ripping its way out his throat. Now with the upperhand, Lance reached his hand farther to grip at the roots of Matt’s hair, Matt gasping and whimpering. 

“L-Lance, I’m-- _ shit! _ ” Hissing as Lance stood up, raising Matt’s head by his hair, Matt gripped at Lance’s arm behind him for dear life.

 

“Fucking-- _ Stop pulling,  _ please, Lance! I’m done, I-I’m tapping out, just,  _ please. _ ” Matt begged, almost groaning but biting his tongue.

 

Lance seemed to realize what he was doing, letting go abruptly as he was apologising, Matt not expecting the release and head connecting to the ground with a hard  _ Thunk! _

 

“Shit,  _ fuck _ , Jesus--Lance!” Matt was tearing up now, covering his face with his hands. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I just--” Lance was sputtering, falling to his knees next to Matt and attempting to help somehow, touching his arm gently, trying to pry his hands away from his face to wipe his tears away and see what damage was done. 

 

But Matt shoved his hands away, letting out a sob. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch me, Lance!” 

 

Lance recoiled back, a hard pang of guilt hitting him.

 

“Matt, I’m sorry.” His voice was weak and shaky, Lance was trembling to keep himself together. 

“I went way too far, I shouldn’t have… I was being a jerk, and that was not okay by any means.” He rubbed at his eyes, palms becoming a little damp from his eyes watering despite his efforts. 

 

Matt trailed and left his hands to rest on his chest, looking at the ceiling and letting the tears stream down his face to the ground. 

 

“Lance, what did I do that made you hate me suddenly? Am I just not good enough for you as friend now that Keith is back? I mean, fuck, dude. You’re not this horrible for no  _ reason. _ ” 

 

Lance bent over and laid his head to the floor, choking up. His eyes were clenched tight, tears pitter patting to the floor.

 

“I just,” Lance swallowed, wincing at how strung out his voice got. “I got jealous. I haven’t seen Keith in a long time, and I… He’s a special friend to me that I get selfish over.” 

 

He stood straight up again, still sitting, expression tense while looking at Matt. 

 

“You’re a  _ great  _ friend, Matt. Keith really gets along with you, and he’s having a fun time with you, and  I love that he is--” Lance was getting more built up by the second, Matt grinning sadly up at him,

 

“But you think that Keith is replacing you with me?” 

 

“ _ Yeah. _ ” It hurt to say it, but he felt it hard. 

 

Matt blinked slowly, inching his hand to rest on top of Lance’s that laid on his lap, clenched. 

 

“You’re his friend. And not just you. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran, Allura, even the mice. Keith loves all of you dearly. He really does. Don’t think for a moment that Keith would  _ consider  _ replacing you.” Matt slowly sat up, wincing as his head pounded still from the fall. “And you’re  _ paladins. _ Your connection to each other is deeper than that, Lance. He’s still as much of a paladin as you are even when he’s off with the Marmora. Have some faith in Keith.” 

 

Lance’s tears wouldn’t stop, his hand had started holding Matt’s sometime while he was speaking and Lance couldn’t help choking back a small sob. 

 

“You’re right, you’re right, I… God, I…” Lance babbled hoarsely, sighing and falling into Matt’s chest head first, clutching him. 

 

Matt flinched slightly before wrapping his arms around Lance, patting his back. Lance mumbled into his chest, Matt almost missed hearing him say weakly, “I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry for being mean to you and for acting like a little kid over this. You did nothing wrong. And I’m just so sorry, Matt.” 

 

The man embracing him hushed him, laying his chin on Lance’s head and breathing in. 

 

“Nobody can take him away from you.” Matt whispered to him. Lance inhaled sharply, hugging onto Matt tighter. 

 

They sat on the floor, clutching each other in the training room for another half-hour. Eventually, they broke the closeness and patted each other before retreating to their own spaces. 

 

When Lance returned to his room, he laid on his bed and sighed. A new fluttering feeling flourished in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if there are any grammar errors or things that seem off, some of this shit is written between 2pm and 5am


End file.
